


When rain knocks on the window

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluffy Porn, KUROO LOVES KENMA SO MUCH, M/M, Rimming, and kenma loves kuroo the same, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kenma likes to get down and dirty on rainy days.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200
Collections: Anonymous





	When rain knocks on the window

**Author's Note:**

> Poetic name for straight up porn right?

Gloomy days were always Kenna’s favorite. Ever since he was a little kid he would love when it rained, even if it meant his class couldn’t go out to recess. It isn’t like he played outdoor games anyways, so being able to sit inside in the air conditioned school to play his game boy was a luxury he appreciated.   
  


As he got older his love for rainy weather seemed to stay at a constant. He never complained when he had to walk home on a drizzly day, because he knew sinking into his bed looking out the window at the traces of water the rain was leaving behind was going to make up for his damp hair and cold cheeks.   
  


The only thing Kenma didn’t like about the rain was what it did to Kuroo. Ever since they first met Kuroo has had a certain hatred for rain Kenma never got. Kuroo loved to practice volleyball, even from a young age, so every time it rained it just took away from his time to hone his skills. It was when Kuroo was denied volleyball he was the most annoying.

This didn’t change as they got older, if anything it got worse since he was actually on a team now. So in the late days of winter when the rain first started, Kenma saw the happiness drain out of Kuroo like someone poked a hole in a water balloon.   
  
  


usually Kuroo would drag Kenma to the school gym he had the keys to. But this was their first spring being at college. They didn’t realize they locked the gymnasium from outsiders after a certain time. 

That left Kuroo sitting on Kenna’s bed in their small on campus dorm room, he was visibly agitated, fiddling with his zipper to his gym uniform. Kenma was sitting on the end of the bed playing animal crossing, obviously ignoring Kuroo’s complaints. 

It was when Kuroo let out a very loud, very dramatic groan Kenma finally gave in.   
  


He couldn’t give Kuroo volleyball since it was pouring rain, but he could give him something to take his mind off of boredom.   
  


Kenma snapped his 3DS shut and set it down on the bed. He slid off the oddly high bed frame and made his way to the bathroom.   
  


He dug Kuroo’s favorite thigh highs out of his bag of things that made him feel cute. Grabbing one of Kuroo’s sweaters off the counter he got to work, putting on the clothes and taking off the unnecessary ones. When he was done all he was left with was the sweater, the thigh highs, some boxer briefs, and a cute black choker with chain loops.   
  


He slipped out of the bathroom and waited for Kuroo to notice.   
  


It didn’t take as long as Kenma thought it would. Kuroo walked over to Kenna’s desk where he sat continuing the watering of his flowers in animal crossing.   
  


“Kenmaaa I wanna play volley- woah look at you,” Kuroo’s voice broke slightly at the end of his sentence.   
  


“You can touch me if you want,” Kenma didn’t look up from his game even though he bit his cheek in anticipation.   
  


“Really?” Kuroo’s voice was breathy and distant

Kenma shrugged.   
  


Very soon after Kuroo had his hand on Kenna’s cheek, caressing it.

Kenma would never admit it, but he leaned into Kuroo’s warm hand. It was when Kuroo hooked his finger under Kenma’s chin he finally closed his game.   
  


Kuroo’s eyes met Kenma’s in a silent thanks. Kenma stood up and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, standing up taller so he could give Kuroo a proper kiss. While Kenma enjoyed Kuroo’s lips, Kuroo enacted his master plan by hooking his hands just under the others ass. The touch made Kenma raise to his tip toes, which just made it easier for Kuroo to lift him off the ground, forcing him to wrap his legs around the others waist.   
  


“You look so hot in my clothes,” Kuroo groaned through the kiss, carrying Kenma back over to the bed.

”I know that’s why I’m wearing this,” Kenma’s words came out more slurred and slow than he wanted them to.   
  
  


Kuroo chuckled and sat Kenma down on the bed before hopping up himself. Kenma took those seconds to catch his breath before Kuroo was back on him.   
  


As soon as Kuroo was on the bed comfortably he pulled Kenma into his lap, letting him get situated.   
  


Kenma wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s torso and placed his hands around his neck.   
  


When Kenma finished getting into position, Kuroo was on him once more. This time with the added friction of Kenma’s ass on his lap. Kuroo moved his hands from Kenma’s face down to his hips to get a grip on the smaller male’s movements.   
  


Kenma whimpered at the strong grip Kuroo held on his waist. Kuroo was a master at using Kenma’s turn on’s to his advantage. One of them being Kuroo’s strength. Kuroo had found out about Kenma’s infatuation with his strength and arms in general during the summer of senior year and he hadn’t stopped teasing him about it since. 

  
Kuroo rolled his hips into Kenma’s at the same time Kenma tried to grind against him for some friction, resulting a needy gasp from both of them. Kuroo’s hands stilled Kenma’s hips, but his own his kept rolling into the man on top of him.   
  


Kenma leaned forward, pressing his forehead into the crevice of Kuroo’s neck, gasping as Kuroo rolled his body against his own.   
  


“Well aren’t you cute, kitten,” Kuroo sounded a bit more composed than Kenma, but not by much.   
  


“Don’t call me kitten when we’re about to fuck,” Kenma hissed out, moving his hands to Kuroo’s arms, squeezing them.

”Oh, are we about to fuck? I thought you were just trying to grind into me like a bitch in heat, my bad” Kuroo was using the same voice he used to tease the opposing team during a game. 

  
“Oh my god shut up,” Kenma groaned but he couldn’t deny it kind of turned him on when Kuroo talked down to him like that, especially when he used that voice.   
  


Kuroo laughed but didn’t say anything else, just continued to grind into Kenma.

  
After about five minutes of Kenma whining into Kuroo’s neck he finally snapped.   
  


“Jesus Christ on a cross just fuck me already,” Kenma raised his head from when it laid on Kuroo’s Shoulder. Narrowing his eyes to try to look threatening, but he could help but feel useless in the face of Kuroo’s teasing grin and glistening eyes.   
  


“Fine but only because you asked so nicely,” Kuroo flipped Kenma onto his back, letting him sprawl out.

Kenma expected Kuroo to get right to business, but Kuroo was always unpredictable.   
  


Instead of fingering Kenma so he could hurry up and get inside of him. He pulled down Kenma’s underwear and without a warning began to lap at his entrance.   
  


Kenma didn’t know what he was expecting but it definitely wasn’t that, so when the warm wet muscle made contact with him all he could do was gasp and grip and Kuroo’s hair.   
  


If Kenma thought about it, this was probably the most inappropriate situation he’d ever been in, he was on his back, legs basically crushing his boyfriends head, all while he got eaten out.   
  


Kenma’s grip on Kuroo’s hair didn’t waver at all, as Kuroo gripped his thighs and pulled kenma closer to him.   
  


All Kenma could do was gasp and moan while holding onto Kuroo for dear life while he got rimmed within an inch of his life. Kuroo was leaving very obvious marks on his thighs where his fingers were digging into Kenma’s skin.   
  


Finally, Kuroo pulled back, face red and all around his mouth was wet from his own spit, but he looked pleased with himself when he looked down at Kenma and licked his lips. Kenma grimaced and stuck his tongue out.

Kuroo wasted no time getting on with the next activity, his patience seemingly running thin while he stuck his fingers slick with spit into Kenma’s ass, waiting for him to get used to it. Kenma sat still in a sort of trance while he thought of Kuroo above him fucking into him while whispering in his ear. Eventually his imagination got the best of him and he actually began to rock back on Kuroo’s fingers.   
  


Kuroo took this as the ok and began to move in no particular direction. Kenma grunted and moved his hips alongside Kuroo’s fingers trying desperately to get them deeper.   
  


“Ok ok kitten, I got you,” Kuroo stroked Kenma’s side sending electricity up his body.   
  


Kenma couldn’t even bite back against the pet name, all he could do was whine and wiggle his hips.   
  


Kuroo situated himself under Kenma and let Kenma go at his own pace. Dropping his hips slowly, Kenma and Kuroo became connected. Kuroo kept eye contact with Kenma the entire time much to Kenma’s displeasure. Even though he loved Kuroo, he was still embarrassed being stared at like he was some amazing thing.   
  


Kuroo waited for his signal, which was Kenma rolling his hips, to begin moving.

Once the signal came, it was game over for Kenma. Right off the bat Kuroo’s pace was brutal. Kenma held onto his shoulders so he didn’t fall off and all he could do was sit there like a rag doll. Kenma bounces in Kuroo’s lap, choking on his own sounds and producing noises he’d never heard himself make.   
  


“Tetsu-“ was all Kenma could get out before Kuroo hit that one spot in him that made his ears ring and his vision out bright.   
  


“Yea kitten?” Kuroo was right by Kenma’s ear talking to him, his voice gruff with effort.   
  


Kenma felt an all too familiar feeling bubbling up inside of him, red heat cooling in his stomach as everything became more sensitive. His eyes began to lose focus and he felt himself slowly losing grip on Kuroo. Luckily his boyfriend was there to catch him when he was hit by the tidal wave of pleasure and heat he’d experienced so many time.

Kuroo laid him in his back and gave a couple more thrusts before he came inside of Kenma leaving a sticky thick mess behind.   
  


Kuroo flopped down beside Kenma and wrapped his arms around his torso cuddling up to him. All Kenma could do was smile and look out the window at the rain drops connecting and becoming one on the window. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry mom and dad


End file.
